Sesshomaru's Heart
by LadyJay712
Summary: Sesshomaru was a man who killed cold-blooded, never had nor will have regrets, yet when one human girl he thought he got rid of creeps into his thoughts again, how will he handle? And then when he see's this little girl turned into a woman, will he resist her as he had done years ago? Or will he succumb to his natural desire?
1. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru

_**Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Regret**_

Sesshomaru was walking amongst the forest, nothing particular on his mind except finding Naraku and destroying him. He had just finished coming back from his foolish half-breed brother's village to maintain information of Narakus' whereabouts, only to get no answer. His ignorant half-brother irritated him all the time, but this particular visit was more irritating than usual.

*Flashback*

_Sesshomaru just landed outside of his brothers village, and he watched as the human villagers scurried into their huts, scared by his presence __"Weak humans always go running as soon as a powerful being enters their space" __He didn't have to wait long for his brother to notice his presence for he heard his mouth before he seen him__ "What the hell are you doing here?! Coming to get your ass handed to ya again?!" __Sesshomaru gave him a blank stare, obviously annoyed__ "HN foolish half-breed this Sesshomaru has no need to waste his energy on the likes of you, I simply came here to require information."__"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to you son of a b- SIT BOY!" __Inuyashas's face planted into the ground as a very pregnant Kagome comes out of there hut __"Stop acting like an animal and let him speak! He just said he's not here to fight" __Inuyasha got his face out of the ground and crossed his arms "__Feh ain't my fault he's such a prick all the time."__ Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's comment__ "If you're looking for information on Naraku, you won't find any here, We decided to leave that subject alone until the baby is born." __Sesshomaru then looked at her bulging stomach__ "Hopefully the pup won't come out stupid like his father" __And with that he turned on his heel and walked away__ "HEY! Don't insult me just cause you're all prissy that I'm starting a family before you! Ironic how the half-breed gotta mate and not you right? Well maybe if you hadn't send Rin away because she's human, you might get to experience happiness!"Sesshomaru stepped faltered ever so slightly at the mention of her name 'Rin…'_

Irritated Sesshomaru slashed a tree in front of him with his poison whip. The last thing he wanted right now was to think about Rin. The human child he raised then sent away because once she hit 15 he started noticing things like how her body started becoming curvier, clearly showing signs of her becoming a woman, or how every time she was around him her scent made him want to shove his nose in her neck and inhale. Yes he the mighty Sesshomaru was having…feelings for a mere ningen onna, and it made him realize that he had to let her go. That was 4 years ago, and every time he thought about her a weird feeling would ignite itself within his chest much to his annoyance 'I don't need that ningen, I can have any youkai female I want.' Yet when he thought about mating with any other onna it felt extremely wrong, as if he was betraying Rin in some way.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way just as a blade struck the ground he was once standing on. Once he landed on the ground a few feet away from the intruder with the blade he came face to face with a woman in a skin tight black suit with a mask covering her face. 'Hn stupid ningen thinks she can kill me? Well this will be a good way to rid myself of my annoyance' Then he was hit with a very familiar scent that made him freeze mid strike.

'Rin?'

* * *

Well this is my first fic so don't be too harsh ok? :)

I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters in the story

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Rin's Anger**_

Rin really hadn't planned on running into him in the middle of the forest, she really didn't. She wanted some time to herself, to be peaceful, so she had gone in the forest looking for that time to spend alone, only to get more than what she bargained for. When she seen him a vast amount of emotions hit her at once, two stood out the most from the rest. Love and deep anger. She could remember the days when she looked up to Sesshomaru, saw him as her knight in shining armor. Then when she grew older she started developing deeper feelings for him, feelings you shouldn't have for someone who was like your guardian, so she kept them to herself, fearing that if she told him, he would send her away because he the "almighty" Sesshomaru would never, could never, love a human. Yet as much as she denied herself happiness to satisfy him, he still sent her away, shattering her heart and turning her into the cold woman she was today. She could remember the day four years ago that he told her to leave and never follow him again, she was only 15 and it had devastated her.

*Flashback*

_Rin knew something was wrong the minute she opened her eyes that morning. Even though Sesshomaru-sama was never a talkative person, today just seemed…different. There was something more dark and serious about him today, as if he was plotting something worse than death. Usually she could tell what Sesshomaru-sama was feeling by looking in his eyes but today it was as if he was purposefully guarding his expression from her, distancing himself from her, and it really hurt. But since she didn't want to seem like a nosy, bothersome companion she didn't ask him about it, nor did he speak about it, not until late that night. Rin was curious as to why Sesshomaru-sama abruptly stopped as they stood atop of a hill. She looked ahead and noticed a village in the distance. __"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like Rin to get some supplies from the village before we continue?"__ She noticed when he looked at her his eyes had that same dead look, accept more intense. __"Rin you will go to that village and you will stay there"__ Rin's head snapped up to her lords eyes once his statement registered into her head. __"Sesshomaru-sama no longer…wants Rin?"__ Her lord had his back to her once again as the tears built up in her eyes __"It is for the best"__ He responded cooly __"I no longer have need to have you here to hold this Sesshomaru back" __The tears were openly falling down her face as she shakingly walked forward and grabbed his haroroi (_sorry if its spelled wrong_)__ "Please my lord I'll be quicker! I'll-"__Sesshomaru had swung his arm backward making Rin fall on her but. __"You will not touch this Sesshomaru human; now if you value your life, LEAVE!" __Rin shakingly got up and ran towards the village as fast as she could '__How could you Sesshomaru-sama?'_

Rin angrily shook her head as she recalled the most painful memory of her life besides her family's murder. She grimaced as she thought of how childish she'd been back then, how naive she really was thinking a demon could love her. Well once she got to the village they accepted her and she immediately told them she wanted to be trained to slay demons to "protect" the village. In reality she wanted to train so she could hurt Sesshomaru. So here she was standing a few feet from him, feet spread apart, sword in hands, and head held high. "Rin?" Was the words that came from his mouth, and as she gave him a once over she confirmed that the years had done him well, he was as handsome as ever. Instead of responding she ran at him faster than a human should be capable of and swung her sword to slice through his head. He barely dodged but managed to get his arm sliced. She wasn't satisfied with the thin amount of blood flowing down his arm and ran at him again, but this time he was expecting it. He ducked under her arm then grabbed her and threw her against a tree pinning her there. He pulled off her mask and was stunned to silence at the beauty that he saw. She used his shock to drop him on his back then held her blade to his throat. "So it seems the great Sesshomaru has been brought to his back by the same ningen that supposedly would only hold him back." Rin said with a snarl on her face. Her anger look turned into a one of mischief and before he could react her lips were pressed to his and he became shocked but after a few seconds responded to her enthusiastically, not noticing the finger on his pressure point before it was too late. The last thing he remembered was her pained voice saying. "I'll make you pay for what you did 'Sesshomaru-sama'".

* * *

Here you go second chapter

I don't own Inuyasha or characters

Review pleaseeeeeeee!

Also I know it was unexpected that I have Rin become a cold woman, but I've read many stories of how she always forgives Sesshomaru and how she pretty much doesn't make him want for nothing, so I'm trying to change that and show Rin's authoritive side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin**_

Once Rin was a safe distance from where she left Sesshomaru lying on the ground, she started berating herself. 'Stupid, that was such a stupid move! No doubt that baka inu will come search me down and try to kill me for what I just did! And not because I knocked him out but because I kissed him while doing so.' When Rin entered her village and looked around at all the faces that smiled at her return she began to feel guilty. 'I just signed there death when I attacked him, he'll probably slaughter the whole village just to torture me.' It shocked Rin how late it was already so she grabbed some things to go bathe in a hot spring nearby. After soaking in there for a while, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, a gift Kagome-chan had given her on one of her rare visits. 'Perhaps I should go visit them before the baby is born to see how they're doing.'

Then she heard a snap and she painfully twisted her head to the direction it came from, to see Sesshomaru standing there, with all her clothes in his hand. "Here for a rematch I see, well I never knew you liked to fight you're opponents while they're unarmed Sesshomaru-_sama_" Rin said sarcastically. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment just taking in the sight of her, with nothing but a little fabric covering her body. "Hn this Sesshomaru has no intentions of harming you Rin-_chan_, for this Sesshomaru does not like damaged goods." Before Rin could fully interpret what he was saying he had her pinned to a nearby tree, with her arms trapped at her sides. Rin didn't struggle in fact she looked him straight in the eye, a clear challenge showing through her rebellious nature. Sesshomaru chuckled while looking down at her. 'Only she can look the most powerful demon in the face and not flinch' Her challenging attitude was really getting him…aroused. Never had a female been so bold as to attack him and kiss him while doing so. But damn, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that.

Sesshomaru bent his head so his mouth was by her ear. "Foolish human, there was a reason I sent you away, but you just had to come back didn't you. Well now I'm not going to deny what I want for your safety, see you started a game you won't be able to finish Rin, but I fully intend on finishing it for you." And with that he slammed his lips against hers. Rin gasped and he took that opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. It didn't take long for Rin to start responding back to him, she couldn't help it; this was the man she was in love with all those years before he sent her away. Wait that's right he sent her away! With that thought in mind she pushed him off of her with surprising strength for such a small woman and distanced herself from him. Sesshomaru appeared behind her a second later though and his voice tickled her ear as he whispered "Run all you want little mouse but just remember I'm not going to allow you to leave again." And then he was gone.

Rin didn't know what to think as she started back towards her village. 'So he follows me out here, pretty much rapes me with his mouth, although I did enjoy it.' She thought grudgingly. 'But what does he mean he's not letting me go again? And starting something I can't finish?' Well isn't this great I have a seemingly horny demon after me and I'm starting to feel for him again. Rin frowned at the thought. She WILL NOT fall in love with him again, that's for sure. 'Well Sesshomaru, let the games begin.'

* * *

Well chapter 3 is up, sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I've been pretty busy lately

Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Reviews make me happy so yea review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After the encounter Rin had in the forest with Sesshomaru, she hadn't seen him since and she reluctantly realized she was looking forward to their next meeting. "No!" Rin thought immediately "He's just playing with you, if anything he's only looking for a toy to satisfy his needs with, the sick bastard." So occupied with her internal battle she didn't realize the pair of amber eyes that have been watching her since she left her village. Rin look at her surroundings and concluded that she could rest in this clearing for the night. 'I will reach Inuyasha and kagomes' village by tomorrow afternoon.' Now that her mind was clear of any thoughts of Sesshomaru, she sensed the other presence that has been following her. 'Alright I'll just let that person think they have the upper hand until they decide to attack'

She had her swords next to her in a casual manner while she waited, but then she realized the gaze that has been following her seemed…familiar. Almost as if it has watched her before. The presence nearby actually felt…safe, as if it was simply there to protect her from any danger that may appear in the night. 'Hmm that's funny Sesshomaru used to do the same thing when I traveled with him.' And that's when she realized what was so painfully obvious about her mysterious stalker. 'Shit its Sesshomaru!' Rather than reveal her internal panic she calmly looked into the night and said "Are you gonna stay in the shadows all night, it's kind of creepy." Realizing he had been discovered, Sesshomaru stepped into the moonlight unknowingly affecting Rin with his beauty. 'He's so beautiful; too bad he's such a cold hearted bastard.' As Rin secretly studied his profile, he did the same to her accept he wasn't so discreet about it. "Why are you going to visit that half-breeds village" Sesshomaru demanded. He noticed the direction in which she was headed and actually became jealous at the thought that she may be visiting a possible suitor in that imbecile half brother of his village. Rin cocked her eyebrow at the question. To other people his voice sounded impassive, but she knew him better than other people and she detected a hint of anger in his voice. "Why do you need to know? I didn't realize you were my father and I had to let you know of my whereabouts." In less than a second Sesshomaru had her pinned to the grassy ground as he straddled her. "Hn listen real good onna." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I have no intentions of being your father, however I have no problem putting you over my knee and giving you a good spanking." That one statement made Rin grow hot in the right places but she quickly assessed the situation and rolled them so she was on top of him, once again surprising him with her strength. "Listen up Sesshomaru, I don't know what game you're playing at but it isn't going to work, I'm not some whore who will give you whatever you want when you demand it." With that being said, Rin got up and walked to the other side of the clearing to sit down, she was so exhausted, that she didn't even care that she fell asleep in Sesshomaru's presence. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat at the opposite side of the clearing and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He will admit he was sexually attracted to Rin but when she implied that he was trying to use her as a concubine, he felt…pain. Has she lost all faith that he had respect for her? Sure he's not the most expressive man when it comes to feelings but Rin of all people should know, if he's showing an interest in her, a human woman, it must be more than just a physical attraction. 'Have I hurt you that much Rin, that you will not allow me to love you in the way that I want to love you?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rin awoke and saw that Sesshomaru was resting against a tree with his eyes closed. Her heart ached knowing that she fell in love with such a cold hearted demon. 'It's ironic' Rin thought 'That I fall in love with the kind of demon that despises humans, and thinks that the only thing they're good for is to play with.' She felt her eyes start to water and she blinked the tears away. 'I will no longer cry for him, he's not worth it.' And Rin got up, packed her things and continued on her way, no matter how much her heart begged her to stay with the inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes when Rin began leaving the camp site. He noticed the very faint scent of salt in the air, an indication that Rin had perhaps been crying. 'Could it be that she was crying over me?' But then he thought back to all those times she gave him that lifeless cold look, and the way she acted around him now and quickly banished the thought. He came to the conclusion that Rin hated him, and it surprised him how much it hurt to admit that to himself. Sesshomaru quickly shook his thoughts away and began to follow Rin from the tree tops. He certainly hasn't given up on making Rin his but he now realized just how much his abandonment of her all those years ago truly hurt her, so he was going to slow down his advances, just a little.

Rin knew he was once again following her, and she hated the fact that a part of her was pleased by the fact that he was so protective and possessive of her. She wanted to hate him for what he's done, but it seems that her foolish heart won't let her. She is constantly reminded of all the times he's protected her, how he went to hell and back, literally, to save her as a child. How he never had a harming intent towards her, but then her conscious reminds her of how he so carelessly abandoned her at the nearest human village, claiming that she was weak, too weak to be in his "almighty" presence, and she once again, hates him. The internal battle she's been having has stressed her out so much; she can't wait to get to Inuyasha and Kagome village. 'Perhaps there Inuyasha's constant bickering will keep Sesshomaru away from me.' Rin smiled brightly as the village entrance came into view.

As she walked in with Sesshomaru behind her, the villagers gasped and coward behind anything they could find. But once Inuyasha and Kagome spotted her, she could care less about the villagers' reactions. "Rin-chan!" Kagome screamed joyfully as she ran to hug Rin. Well ran as fast as a very pregnant woman could run. "Kagome-chan! It's been so long! I couldn't wait to see you and Inuyasha again." Inuyasha was about to greet Rin when he caught sight of Sesshomaru "Oi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sesshomaru merely glanced at Inuyasha then to Rin and said nothing. It took Inuyasha a minute to figure out what he was trying to imply "Oh I see you're finally going to make her your mate so you came with her here to tell us right?" Rins' eyes bugged out of her head at Inuyasha's assumption. "Inuyasha! That's not it at all!" Rin yelled with a red face. Inuyasha looked at both of them, highly confused "What do ya mean that ain't it? Sesshomaru has his scent all over you obviously he's courting yo- OW!" Inuyasha now sported a big red bump on his head, courtesy of Sesshomaru. "Why you no good piece of sh- SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground, now courtesy of Kagome. "Rin why don't you and I go to the hot springs for a moment ok?" Rin looked at Inuyasha's fallen form trying to decipher what he was trying to say before Sesshomaru hit him. "Uhhh ok Kagome-chan."

At the hot springs Rin and Kagome sat in the water simply relaxing when Rin's curiosity got the better of her. "Kagome-chan, what was Inuyasha trying to say before Sesshomaru hit him?" Kagome bit her lip and wondered if it was her place to tell Rin Sesshomaru was somewhat preparing Rin to become his mate, then realized Inuyasha has already revealed too much and she was going to have to tell Rin no matter what. "Well Rin-chan you see dog demons are particularly possessive and when they want someone to be their…mate, they tend to do certain things to lay their 'claim'." Rin sat silently and looked at the water before finally speaking up "What things do they do?" Kagome hesitated before answering "Well they always watch over their chosen mate, to ensure their safety, they also do things to guarantee that the female will always carry the males scent to warn off any other demons nearby oh and obviously they show them affection. Rin took a moment to process all the information she received and realized Sesshomaru has done each of those things. "….Oh my god…Sesshomaru wants me to be his…mate?"

* * *

OOOO kind of a cliffy there

Please review and tell me what you think

I don't own inuyasha


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rin walked back to the village feeling highly confused on her perspective of Sesshomaru. 'He wants me to be his mate? Since when? Why now?' Rin continuously thought back to all the harsh things Sesshomaru has told her but all her heart would make her remember was how he always protected her and provided for her. 'Remember how he abandoned you?' Rin's mind argued, but Rin's heart quickly countered 'Yes but remember how he said he sent us away to protect us in his lust induced state?' Rin contemplated each argument and realized the only way to figure things out is to talk to Sesshomaru about it. 'Please Kami don't let this be some game to him.'

Sesshomaru seen Rin walk back into the village and was highly confused as to why she was walking his way and why she smelled of nervousness. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and judging by the curious look he was giving her, he wanted to know why she was so nervous. 'Well' Rin thought 'Here goes nothing.' "Sesshomaru we need to talk privately. Sesshomaru sent a death glare to Inuyasha and Kagome as Rin turned to walk deeper into the forest. His glare promised that if they told Rin anything that would ruin his plans, they would experience a most painful death. As they walked into the forest, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said "You think they'll work through this?" Inuyasha glanced at the area they disappeared at and finally spoke "Feh, they'll figure it out, we did didn't we?" And in one of his rare sensitive moments, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome with all his love for her. Kagome blushed cherry red when he pulled away. As they walked into their hut, Kagome looked up into the sky and prayed to Kami they work it out. 'They've both been lonely and cold for too long.'

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the well and waited for Rin to speak what's on her mind. Rin chewed on her lip nervously as she thought of a good way to start the conversation. 'Well it is Sesshomaru, might as well be as blunt as possible.' Rin took a deep breath before starting. "Sesshomaru what's the real reason you're here, with me. Why'd you kiss me?" Sesshomaru looked in the other direction as he fought the warm feeling creeping up his neck. How was he supposed to tell her that when he met her as a child, she manage to penetrate his icy shield, and as she continued to grow she somehow wormed her way into his heart. "This Sesshomaru has no need to provide you with a reason." Rin was about to just walk away after that response when she thought of something. Dog demons are possessive, so if she gives him something to be jealous about, he'll be so angry he'll have to tell her! "Hmm very well Sesshomaru, I merely wanted to make sure before Kohaku gets here tomorrow." Now THAT caught his attention. Sesshomaru's entire frame stiffened before he responded. "And why does that foolish human's presence have to do with this?" Rin smirked before responding. "Well I've been having this underlying attraction for male companionship for a while now and last time I visited Kohaku seemed really interested, so I figured since you obviously feel nothing towards me, I might as well give him a chance." Rin barely finished her sentence before she found herself pinned to a tree by a red eye Sesshomaru. 'Seems like he likes having me like this' Rin thought begrudgingly. Sesshomaru's growl was bone shaking, but rather than scaring Rin, it excited her. She had him right where she wanted him! "You belong to ME! That petty human boy gets no chance!" Rin smile was hidden beneath her bangs as she responded. "You have never laid a claim on me Sesshomaru, so I can give anyone a chance." Everything blurred as Sesshomaru ran with Rin in his arms to an empty cave in the forest. "You want me to lay my claim?" Sesshomaru said as he laid Rin on the floor. "I'll give you my claim!" And Rin was then shown exactly why you don't make a dog demon jealous.

As Rin woke up she winced at how sore she felt between her legs. She remembered how gentle Sesshomaru had been the first round, given that she was a virgin, but after that he showed her exactly who was boss, and she embarrassingly admitted that she liked it. She looked up and found Sesshomaru leaning on his elbow, simply gazing at her with such intensity she blushed a dark red. But Rin realized they still had to talk. "Sesshomaru, sex doesn't answer my question, why do you want me?" Sesshomaru continued gazing at her for a moment before answering. "I just couldn't find the words to explain to you how deeply you made me fall in love with you in such a short amount of time." Rin was taken aback by this statement. She never expected him to actually love her, let alone admit that he loved her. She continues looking into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him deeply. When she pulled back she whispered "Well that's all you had to say because I love you too.

* * *

Aww Sesshomaru and Rin are finally together! BUT it's not over yet!

I will try to upload as fast as i can

I don't own Inuyasha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Everything seemed to be going well for Sesshomaru and Rin. Ever since they finally admitted to each other that they loved each other, things seemed to flow easily for them. They are currently traveling through the forest, going to Sesshomaru's castle in the western lands from Inuyasha's village. But rather than being at peace, Sesshomaru was worried because although he did love Rin, he was involved with someone else during the time that they weren't together. He hoped that he would be able to talk to the other woman alone before she approached him and Rin.

Rin was walking beside Sesshomaru curiously watching his face. To anyone else he seemed to have a cold-detached look on his face, but she knew better. His face was etched with worry, and she wanted to know why. "Sesshomaru? What is troubling you?" Sesshomaru looked down at his new mate and silently cursed her ability to read him so well. "Hn, do not worry over such trivial things, I assure you nothing is bothering this Sesshomaru." Rin stopped walking and turned Sesshomaru so he was facing her. "Don't stand there and lie to me, tell me or I swear I'll go straight back to Inuyasha's village." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he assessed his mate. Had that been anyone else to say that to him they would've been melting in his poison whip already. Of course Rin has always been the exception in his life. Before Sesshomaru could respond, the wind picked up dramatically. Rin had no idea what was coming, but Sesshomaru did. There's only one demoness who could control wind like that.

"Hmmm Sesshomaru, it's been so long since I seen you last." Sesshomaru stiffened before turning to face her. "Hn so it has…Kagura."

Kagura's red ruby eyes took him in before noticing the human female standing next to him, holding his hand. "Hmm so this is what you've lowered yourself to Sesshomaru, getting yourself a human whore. If you were feeling lonely all you had to do was come for me like you did 3 days ago. Rin gasped as she turned to look at Sesshomaru, her heart breaking in her chest. Rin began backing away from Sesshomaru before breaking into an all-out run into the forest. Sesshomaru watched the retreating back of his mate before turning his now red eyes to Kagura. "You have made the ultimate mistake causing distress to my mate, the next time I see you I will kill you." With that Sesshomaru took off after Rin in the forest.

Kagura arched her eyebrow at the entire situation. 'Sesshomaru took a human mate? No matter, he claims he will kill me the next time he sees me, but what he doesn't know is that the next time he sees me I will be slicing his precious mate's throat in half.' Kagura then pulled her feather out her hair and took to the skies.

* * *

ooooo Sesshomaru's in a lot of trouble now, and Rin isn't safe either

This isn't a very long chapter because i need more time to think of ways to escalate the situation with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagura. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know

I don't own Inuyasha

And keep Reviewing!


End file.
